krai_mirafandomcom-20200223-history
Krai Mira
Krai Mira is a single player post-apocalyptic RPG created by Rostislav Kravtsiv and is being developed by TellTech Studio. The game is currently available on Steam. Overview The creator of Krai Mira took inspiration from games like Fallout and Commandos, creating a world in which practically everything has been destroyed and those that are left, must learn to survive. The game takes place in an open world environment filled with diverse enemies and rugged terrain. Players will be joined/followed by NPC's in the form of animals or people, if they are able to keep their interest with specific items. Similar to the game "Commandos", Krai Mira uses a 'realistic perception' in that players can sneak behind enemies and use terrain objects to lurk. If an enemy sees the player, they will raise an alarm and call for help. The game features: *3D Engine - Realistic day/night cycles, water reflections, particles, fog & rain, etc. *Improved Turn-based Combat - Turns other than the player's can be taken simultaneously. *Traps and mines - Hornet's nests, bear traps and explosives are all usable in combat. *Ragdoll Physics - Realistic corpses and deaths. *Lock-picking - Additional skills allow players to pick locks. *Stealing - Be sneaky and be careful. You could get caught! *Gambling - Care to make a wager? Play cards or the slots? There are 27 soundtracks written specifically for Krai Mira. The world map has 64 locations. The game features 15 - 25 hours of total gameplay. From the Official Website 12 years after the collapse of the Second Soviet empire. Troublous times of KGB Inquisition and bloody communists sank into oblivion. But the deep scar they left in people's mind continued to bleed. A new evil, even more cruel and insidious, made a nest somewhere deep in Crimean mountains. Scorched by the sun and hopelessly irradiated, the island is soaked in toxic waste and blood. Those who remain are fighting to survive the endless struggle. They have nothing except numerous questions. What is the source of the radiation? Where do these scores of mutants come from? Who cut the deep channel separating them from the mainland? It was one of those grim days of desperation when the next gang of robbers appeared on dark horizons of the Salt Desert. And your tribe decided to fight. Krai Mira is a single player adventure that takes place on boundless steppes, radioactive swamps, distinctive settlements and grim mountain forests of the same-named island. Inspired by Fallout1 and Fallout2, Krai Mira also borrows some features from Diablo and Commandos. Though we focus on the combat system you will also enjoy wandering around, exploring new locations, trading and performing quests in this particular post-apocalyptic world. We believe you will live out your own story in this severe world, full of exciting encounters, hot battles, secret places and interesting quests. Media Images Weapons2.jpg Weapon.jpg Slot machine.jpg Shape.png Menu.jpg Krai mira monster.jpg Krai Mira screenshots (13).jpg Krai Mira screenshots (12).jpg Krai Mira screenshots (9).jpg Krai Mira screenshots (8).jpg Krai Mira screenshots (7).jpg Krai Mira screenshots (3).jpg Krai Mira screenshots (2).jpg Inv.jpg Crimea dead city.jpg Bunker games.jpg Videos Krai_Mira_game_on_Kickstarter References *Kickstarter *Official Website (English) Category:Content